Strange Earth Foods
by Lady Helsing
Summary: Victory might not be close at hand but that won't stop the paladins from talking about a celebration party or all the strange earthling foods they plan to have their. One-Shot.


**Strange Earth Foods**

* * *

How had this conversation started again? Allura couldn't exactly remember though she was pretty sure it started with Coran explaining to the paladins how the Altaen's had come across the means to use skcaultrite as the universal sustenance it was-then Hunk mentioned of one of those strange Earth foods to compare it to. Something called honey? Or was it barbecue sauce?

These Earth foods sure sounded strange.

The talk had turned from skcaultrie and how they would find it at the outpost, to foods of Earth. Things like, chicken wings, tacos-an apparent favorite of Hunk's from the sound of it, fried mars bars was one odd thing Pidge had thrown out.

What was a Mars Bar? Allura had heard Pidge and Hunk mention a planet Mars. Did these bars come from said planet?

"Okay, we all miss Earth and its food." Shiro gave the others a sympathetic smile, "What I wouldn't give for a burger, fries and an ice cold cola." He got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"When we get back to Earth, I vote we have a big barbecue party on the beach to celebrate our victory over Zarkon!" Lance exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah! I'll make my granny's special barbecue sauce for us and we'll grill some pineapple and-"

"No pineapple on my burger please," Pidge looked mildly disgusted, "Not a huge fan."

"Okay, fine, no delicious golden fruit for you." Lance smirked, "What about you Shiro? Pineapple on your burger? Maybe some Teriyaki sauce?"

"What is a pineapple?" Allura blurted out before Shiro had the chance to answer, "Sorry Shiro. Your food from Earth have strange names. This barbecue thing you talk of too, what is it? First you say a sauce then it's a party?"

"It's both. See barbecue is a form of cooking, it started centuries ago and ever culture on earth has their own. The sauce goes on the meat or veggies to add flair and flavor." Shiro explained as simply as he could, "There is a lot more to it really and in some places they even have barbecue wars."

"There's also the hot dog and pizza wars between New York and Chicago." Hunk pointed out. "Hey Lance, remember that time we went looking for that doughnut shop your mom was going on about but we found that huge candy shop?"

Candy? Doughnuts? Hot Dogs? The princess was getting lost in these names.

"Barbecue sounds similar to Comidfugeo. Ancient Alteans used to cook their food with the heat of the stars! We would even do it on special occasions." Coran twirled his mustache, these food of earth fascinated him, "What are hot dogs?"

Pidge made a face, "Left over meats from other animals shoved into a tube then cooked."

"Sounds delicious! Lets have some at this barbecue party!"

"Oh yeah! You haven't lived until you eat a good hot dog cooked over an open flame. Maybe a bit of sweet and spicy sauce. Have that with your burger, maybe some chips."

The blue paladin's face lit up, "Salt and vinegar chips!"

"Sour cream and onion!" Pidge followed.

"No, no, no, cheddar chips are the best. Am I right Shiro?"

Shiro held up his hands, "Sorry Hunk, I'm all about the original. Or a good order of fries with my burger."

"What about you Keith?" Hunk looked at the red paladin, "What kind of chips do you like?"

Keith had been quiet, as usual, during the whole conversation. Though Allura had noticed his expression change from time to time, he even looked over with keen interest when they brought up those things called doughnuts.

"I'm not all that picky with my chips."

"What are your chips the one thing you're not picky with?" Lance eyed him suspiciously.

"We'll have a variety of chips at the barbecue then. One of each flavor, that way Allura and Coran can pick ones they like too."

This… this was nice. They hadn't won the war yet. They might not even be close to it for years. But planning this barbecue party and talking of what kind of food to have at it. It was nice. The princess could see the excitement in the way her paladins talked about this. Even Cornan had that look of excited anticipation.

Hunk began sounding off a list, "Burgers, hot dogs, chips, lemonade-"

"Limeade!"

"-Limeade for Lance, sodas, I'll make us my famous mixed salad."

Pidge looked across to Keith, "Anything you want there Keith? I wouldn't mind having some roasted veggies with mine."

"As long as there's some kimchi I'm fine."

"Wait... you actually eat that stuff?!"

The red paladin gave the blue one an annoyed look, "Yes."

"What's kimchi?" Coran asked, his interest peaked.

"Spicy as hell fermented cabbage."

Shiro eyed Lance, "It's not as bad as he makes it sound."

His eyes widened, "YOU EAT IT TOO?!"

Hunk looked at his best friend, "Dude, I told you that you hate on kimchi too hard."

"I've never had it myself," Pidge looked thoughtful, "But I have heard it's pretty spicy."

"It depends on how you make it and how long you let it ferment for." The yellow paladin looked to the red for confirmation and got it with a nod.

"How is it made?" The princess asked. So far this had been the one food that caused the most commotion.

Keith felt all the eyes on him. Not keen on being the center of attention, even if it was for the one food he knew how to make well, he gave a sigh. "A few things are needed, cabbage, ginger, green onions, and radishes-diakon works best. I use red pepper flakes and some cumin in mine." He gave a small shrug, "You wash and salt the cabbage, let it sit for a few hours, and while the water drains out you wash, cut, and then mix them up with the cabbage. Then with a brine of water, sugar, the spices, and sometimes sea weed, you put it all in a jar and let it sit someplace dark for a few days. Some people let it sit for a few months."

The black paladin smiled, "Think the longest you left yours once was a couple weeks."

"Sounds right."

Pidge nodded a bit, "So it's a form of preserving food not just making it spicy. If you bring some I'll try it."

"I'm game to try this kimchi stuff myself!" Coran grinned, "It sounds like some ways some Alteans would preserve our own harvests in ancient times."

Lance made a face, "You guys burn your taste buds off. Allura and I won't be having any of it."

"But I want to try the kimchi."

"SERIOUSLY?!"


End file.
